


Coffee Wars

by Perlmutt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Sleep Deprivation, Steve is a little shit, Steve the Tactician, Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony is short, and a Captain America themed cup, but it's cute, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Hands off the coffee machine, Clint. Your resident genius is sleep deprived. And Steve has a plan how to get what he wants (read: Tony).*Written for a little ff exchange.





	Coffee Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakuya_Serenity_Kira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira/gifts).

> Written for a little ff exchange with Sakuya! <3  
The assigment was a short ff about one page long, Tony had to appear somewhere in there and the sentence “Think carefully about what you're about to do, this could cost you your head.” had to appear somehow in it. I hope you like my interpretation. <3

“Think carefully about what you're about to do, this could cost you your head.”

Clint froze, coffee mug in his hand and cookie in his mouth. Slowly he turned around, crumbs on his dark shirt, and stared at the resident genius. Tony stood in the doorway to the kitchen, obviously dead tired and in the middle of an engineering binge. Caffeine was apparently the only reason he was still able to stand upright, more or less. He swayed slightly. Dark bags under his eyes and the faint stubble on his chin were another evidence to confirm Clint's thesis. Where was Steve when he needed him?

“Hey, Tony! Didn't notice you coming in. Doing genius things again, aren't we? So, it was nice meeting you but I should probably let you get back to work, so I'm just gonna go and get out of your hair...” He trailed off and tried to sneak near the second entrance that lead from the hallway to the communal kitchen, while he continued to munch on his chocolate chip cookie.

“Don't you dare leave this kitchen with _my_ coffee in _my _favorite mug. This has _my_ name written all over it and you're going to give it to me right this moment, or I see myself forced to shove my repulsor glove up your ass to get it.” Tony glared daggers at the archer and slowly crept into the room, making grabby hands at the hot brown liquid that was still in Clint's possession.

“No way, I saw it first! Go and make yourself your own coffee.” Clint protested and retreated in the furthest corner of the kitchen after Tony had successfully blocked his escape route. “And this is Cap's mug! You two being all lovey-dovey and cheesy doesn't mean that this is yours!”

He lifted the mug above his head when Tony tried to take it from him, balancing on his tiptoes. The brunette wasn't wearing shoes and therefore the object of his desire was out of his reach by a few centimeters. Clint snickered at the sight of Tony trying his best to get a hold of it, like a child that tried to get the cookie jar of the top shelf. Tony cursed colorful. They danced around each other in the kitchen for a minute before the blonde felt the mug taken from his hand from behind. He turned around and was faced with Steve in nothing but sweatpants, who now held the coffee mug above Clint's head.

“Care to tell me what's going on here?” He raised one eyebrow and looked at them like the mother that just caught her two children playing pranks on each other in her kitchen. Which was kind of literally what had been happening right there. The archer and the engineer stared at the Captain for a heartbeat.

“Clint stole my coffee!” Tony whined, before Clint had the opportunity to intervene. Now Tony was making grabby hands at the mug in Steve's hand, though it was now even higher than before. Steve smiled at Tony's antics and put his free arm around his lover's waist, who was still trying to get his hands on the coffee above their heads.

“That's not true, you were about to steal it from me!” The archer defended himself and crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant kid. He still had cookie crumbs on his chin.

“You both realize that this is my mug, do you?” Steve questioned. “And JARVIS can make a fresh pot of coffee in less than two minutes.” He held the mug firmly out of Tony's reach.

“But I need it now, not in two minutes, I'm in the middle of a breakthrough.” Tony sulked. He'd finally realized that he wouldn't be able to reach the coffee if Steve wouldn't take pity on him and lower his arm. Putting his arms around the taller man's neck, he buried his face in the soldier's bare chest and huffed indignantly. “I wan' my cohee, Steeb...”

“Will you come to bed with me and get a good sleep if I give you your coffee?” Steve nosed Tony's dark hair and spoke with a low voice next to his ear. It sent shivers down the engineer's spine and he became pliant in Steve's embrace.

“Oh my god, you two are so gross. Ya know what? I think I don't want that coffee anymore, I think I'm about to throw up.” Clint made a gagging noise at them and fled the kitchen, leaving the couple on their own. A sly grin grazed Steve's lips as he watched the other's retreating back.

“Cohee 'nd snuggln'?” Tony asked. His beard was scratching the blonde's pecs.

“Coffee and snuggling. Promise, sweetheart.” Steve confirmed, hugging the smaller frame a little tighter to himself. He felt Tony nod against his chest and slowly he eased his lover's face from him and presented the by now lukewarm coffee to him. Tony didn't hesitate and downed the brown liquid in one go. He sighed dreamily. Steve took the mug from him, placed it on the kitchen counter and noticed how Tony's eyes drifted shut. He slumped forward and Steve caught him safely. Smiling to himself, he lifted the engineer up and carried him to their bedroom upstairs to tuck them both in. Three nights without Tony in his arms was more than Steve could handle. And if leaving a fresh cup of coffee in a Captain America themed mug in the communal kitchen worked as a trap to get his lover into bed, then it was nothing Tony needed to know. The coffee being decaffeinated would also stay Steve's little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn this into a series, if we continue to exchange fics?  
What do you guys think? Did I do ok?
> 
> Just got myself a Twitter Account. Come and visit me if you want, I'm always up for some chitchat. ♡  
https://twitter.com/Perlmutt_Pearl?s=09


End file.
